


Hanakotoba

by TongueTiedRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, gratuitous use of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: He didn't ask his name.Bon met his soulmate when he was seven, and he forgot to ask his name, and now he had left.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 48
Kudos: 281





	Hanakotoba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grillantho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/gifts).



> A very Happy Birthday to grillantho!!

_Soulmate Au: Every time your soulmate is injured a flower appears on your skin in the spot they were hurt. The flowers represent how they feel about you and they only appear after you meet._

* * *

Bon met his soulmate when he was seven.

He was on a field trip with his class and it was boring. He didn’t care about the tall tower. He wanted to go see the other temples and figure out what they were doing that attracted other people. If he could steal their ideas maybe people would come back to his temple and dad wouldn’t be so sad all the time and mom wouldn’t have to work so hard at the inn. 

But no. They were going to a stupid, tall, tower and his stupid friends had run off to look out the stupid window and now he couldn’t find them. 

He decided he’d try and spot some of the temples from the top floor. If he was going to be stuck up here he might as well try and make it… productive? That was the word his mother was always using. Productive. 

He got to the window and realized there were a lot of kids in his way. He didn’t recognize most of them. He realized at that point that they weren’t the only school there.

He’d never find Shima or Konekomaru again at this rate.

He shuffled closer and pushed his way through the crowd so he was at the window. He found himself between two shorter kids who might have been his age. One was a girl with pigtails and a self important air and the other was skinny with worn out clothes. He was eagerly pointing at something and bouncing like he wanted a friend to see it but there was no one paying attention.

Curiosity won over Bon and he peered out the window to see what he was pointing at. It took him a moment but he spotted the Nishi Honganji temple. It was on the list of temples he wanted to investigate.

He turned back towards the boy (he had a hat covering his hair but it looked black) and heard him mumble the word ‘cool.’

“It’s Nishi Honganji.” He supplied. 

The skinny boy looked over at him with wide, blue eyes. “What?”

Bon pointed at the temple. “It’s Nishi Honganji. A Buddhist temple?”

The blue-eyed boy repeated the name and beamed. “That’s really neat! Do you know the other ones?”

“Which other ones?”

The boy grabbed his jacket sleeve and dragged him away from the window. He was a lot stronger than he looked. Ordinarily Bon would have objected to being abducted but he was curious about more temples. He was pulled to the opposite window where the boy started to point out much more obscure buildings. 

“Those!” Bon squinted and tried to remember the map he had studied before their field trip. He was pretty sure about two of them but the third he had no idea about.

He told the boy the ones he knew and he got even more excited. They went to the interactive map for the third one and poked around until they found it. Bon read the info on the temple out loud while the blue-eyed boy nodded in excitement. 

He found another building he thought was interesting, and caught Bon’s hand before he could see what the building was. Bon was dragged back towards another window where the excited boy plastered himself against a window (they were going to get yelled at for leaving fingerprints if he wasn’t careful) and stared around. Bon, who didn’t realize his hand was still being held by the boy, joined him in looking out the window. He could see really far from up here. It wasn’t as cool as seeing the actual temples but it was still fun. 

“Think you’ll be able to visit them all?” The boy asked with a toothy smile. He let go of Bon’s hand and gestured at the temples and buildings. “There has to be a hundred.”

Bon knew this one and he corrected the boy before he could think better of it. “Sixteen hundred.”

“What?”

“One six zero zero. There are more than a thousand temples here.”

The boy’s eyes went wide. “That’s a lot. Why do they need so many?”

Bon opened his mouth only to close it again. He didn’t know. 

The boy went on. “Do you think they all wanted their own spot?” He grinned. “Maybe they got into a fight and just started a new one.” 

Ryuuji grinned. “They wanted to beat the number of Shinto shrines.” 

“Yeah!” The boy bumped his shoulder and pushed away from the window. He opened his mouth and paused. His head snapped to the right and his lips dipped down. “Oh, hey,” he glanced up at Bon, “hold on. I gotta go real quick. My brother’s -” He jerked at whatever he saw across the tower and dashed away. Bon turned to watch his retreat in mild confusion. 

He watched the boy stumble, yelp, and stand right back up with a bloody knee. Bon gasped as his own leg flared with momentary pain. He glanced down and, right where the other boy had injured himself, Bon’s skin was flooding with sudden color. A small flower was blooming over the hurting area. He’d watched his parents skin bloom with color but it had never happened to him. It wasn’t supposed to until he met his soulmate and-

His head snapped up to scan the area for the boy but he was already gone. He’d found his group and left and Bon- Bon had a flower on his knee because that boy was his _soulmate._

Bon met his soulmate when he was seven, and he had forgotten to ask him his name.

* * *

Bon met his soulmate again when he was fifteen, and he didn’t know it was him. He’d gained a lot more since that first flower because, apparently, his soul mate was either a clutz or adventurous.

They were always bluebells. He’d come home from the tower that day and promptly showed his mother who gushed over the little flower. She’d helped him look it up and he’d felt himself blush to realize it was ‘gratitude.’ His soulmate was grateful to have met him.

Most of the bluebells faded away but a few remained. The one on his knee was secretly his favorite. Mainly because it was the first one he had. 

Blue eyes and a big smile were the only two things he knew for certain about his soulmate. That and that the boy had once gone on a field trip to Kyoto Tower. And he had a brother. 

He got into the cram school on a scholarship and tried not to hope he might meet the boy again. He packed his bags and took the train to the school. He got to his new dorm and unpacked while Shima went crazy hanging posters on the wall. He boycotted one of the more risque posters his friend tried to hang and that was the moment he got his biggest, and most painful, flower.

It started with a slight discomfort in his cheek and he ignored it. He continued to argue with Shima about why a naked chick on the wall was not a good look for scholarship students and that it needed to go down-

and that was when the hurt got _real._

Three instantaneous pains. His ears, his tailbone, and his (weirdly enough) teeth. They all pulsed with pain and he could taste blood as he swayed. A sharp ringing went through his head and before he could steady himself his heart _literally_ skipped a beat. 

He had read once that emotional pain could cause a flower to bloom, but only in very extreme circumstances. It had to be a huge loss and sudden. 

Bon fell backwards onto his bed with a strangled gasp of pain and promptly rolled onto his side as it got worse. It felt like he was being torn in pieces and he was _burning._ He sucked in a breath only to wheeze it right back out as it felt like someone was ripping his legs off. 

Konekomaru reached the bed and grabbed his arm. He pulled him back so he could see where Bon was trying to shield his chest. His heart was pounding and every inch of his skin felt too sensitive. He wanted to scream but there wasn’t any air to be had. There was just the consuming pain and anguish of it. 

Shima reached him and grabbed his other arm. They held him down as he thrashed in pain until finally it was over.

He breathed shakily, his entire body trembling, and gaped at the ceiling. 

“Bon?” Konekomaru’s voice was tiny and scared.

“I’m fine.” He managed after a few more seconds. “Soulmate.”

Shima glanced at Konekomaru. Neither of them said it but it was obvious they were both thinking _‘dead_?’

He shook his head. “Think something really bad happened, but he’s not dead.” He sat up stiffly and tugged at the buttons on his shirt. His hands wouldn’t quite move correctly. He had to see. If his soul mate was dead the flowers would die and fade away. He had to check. 

On his chest, right over his heart, was a new, blooming, flower. Red, thin petals extended out from the green stem and he had to stare at it for at least a minute before it clicked in his mind. A spider lily. 

He fisted the blanket under his hands. A spider lily meant abandonment or never meeting again.

What had happened to his soul mate? What made him think Bon would abandon him? What had he just lost?

Shima took down the poster and he couldn’t even care.

It was a few days before they started classes and Bon could hardly focus on any of them. He was checking his skin at every opportunity, praying a flower would show up. His soulmate had always been clumsy and apparently he chose _now_ to figure out how to avoid injury.

It had to be that. Bon would know if he was gone. 

Classes started and they had to get their tempttaints. He was ready to go up when the new kid-a scrawny, sad, blue-haired teen, made a scene. They were told to exit the class while the teacher argued with the student. There was the sound of gunshots but Bon couldn’t care because he suddenly had another flower blooming on his wrist. A small yellow flower he didn’t quite recognize. He lost track of everything happening around him as he watched the tiny flower open up to show its petals. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching but they were all fascinated in the argument going on one room over. He brought his hand closer and squinted at the tiny flower.

A camellia. A tiny yellow camellia. He closed his eyes and brought his mother’s book back to his mind. Camellia’s… Longing. It meant longing.

His gut twisted and he popped his eyes open to study the flower again. He counted each of the petals and tried not to think about how guilty he suddenly felt. He should have asked the boy’s name. He should be there for him right now. He didn’t know what was going on but his soulmate wanted him, was _longing_ for him and he was just stuck in a class while the stupid new student argued with their teacher.

* * *

The new teen’s name was Rin Okumura. It annoyed him to no end that he didn’t know his soul mates name but he knew Rin’s. 

Unfair.

Rin was an idiot. There was no getting around the fact. Bon couldn’t stand him for the first few weeks of school. It was irritating to watch a rich kid just sleep in class while he had to slave away to keep his high grade point average and his scholarship.

He found out after the whole reaper incident that he’d kind of misjudged Rin. He was an idiot, but he was a nice idiot. And a broke one.

At some point the teen became his friend. He avoided looking at him too closely because his blue eyes were just off enough to hurt. (It’d didn’t occur to him until much later that it might be his memory that was off and not Rin’s eyes.) They handled ghouls (Bon got another bluebell on his lower chest that had hurt like a bitch) and got their exwire license. Shura started to teach them and, at some point, Bon started to look for opportunities to hang out with Rin.

The teen had an annoying way of endearing himself. He was funny, sincere, and had the most absurdly loyal heart. The friendships was easy and invigorating. Bon liked him.

And suddenly, without quite meaning to, Bon _liked_ him. 

He escaped to his dorm room when he realized it and rushed to the mirror. He’d tossed his shirt and slacks and forced himself to stare at each of the flowers. He’d remembered the warmth of his soul mate’s hand in his own. The cheerful boy who had dragged him around Kyoto Tower like it was the coolest of places. The boy who had suffered a huge loss and feared he’d never see Bon again. The boy who had left grateful flowers all over his skin. The boy who longed for him.

The boy meant for him. The boy he knew very little about but loved anyway. 

He got dressed again and stomped his emotions down. He continued to hang out with Rin but didn’t look for extra opportunities to spend time with him. He just had to make it to summer. He’d get a few months to himself and he’d be able to find his focus again.

Camp happened. He found Rin hovering over Shiemi and he helped them. He got hit by a small chuchi and shrugged off the pain from the cut. He dabbed at his neck and went on. He saw Konekomaru’s message and led the cram group to the biggest damned lantern he’d ever seen. He immediately started his chant and focused on the memory of blue eyes grinning up at him. Rin dragged the cart across the forest and Bon didn’t stare at the way his lithe muscles rippled with the effort.

(Blue eyes, cheerful and adventurous. What would they look like now?) 

Then the damned bug swamp happened. He scribbled out a plan and pointed towards the swamp. Shiemi climbed on top of Rin’s shoulders (he wasn’t jealous. He had someone.) and they barely made it across before the damned lantern. Bon crossed the bridge and helped Rin get out of the swamp. Everything was great and then, like an idiot, Rin broke the damned seal on the bridge.

Rin told them to run and Bon saw red. He got the idiot teen out of the situation and hauled him out of the bug filled swamp. Demonic slugs fell from Rin’s face as he dragged the boy up and he yelled at him before pausing because two things hit him like a fucking sledgehammer across the head.

  1. Rin’s eyes were really blue and a very familiar shape.
  2. Rin had a small flower on his neck right where Bon had just gotten cut by a chuchi. It was a small sprig of lavender. Faithfulness.



Bon promptly released the teen and stormed off so no one would witness the way his mind was starting to explode.

There was no way. It was impossible. He would have known. Rin would have known. Sure, they didn’t have names but he-

Oh no. He didn’t look like the kid he had once been. His hair was lighter, he had a blonde streak, he had piercings. But…

No. It couldn’t be.

They got back to the camp without any further incident and Bon didn’t have time to fret about the possibility of soulmates because suddenly Rin was running after Shiemi and Amaimon, and Rin wasn’t Rin at all.

* * *

Bon could admit, in the safety of his room with his cheek being iced, that he was not handling anything particularly well. 

He had a few new flowers. He wasn’t sure what to do with any of them. He was pretty sure they were primroses but he hadn’t really looked. He didn’t want to remember what that meant but, damn it, his mind was good at recalling. 

Rin didn’t know they were soulmates but the link worked either way. Rin’s emotions towards Bon had shifted and now the _stupid_ halfling was despairing.

Bon didn’t know what his own flowers were doing. He was trying to avoid injury so he didn’t cause something to bloom on Rin. He was glad the punch hadn’t done anything. 

And to make it all worse, everything at his temple was falling apart. His dad had disappeared, the eye was stolen and-

Mamushi was a traitor. He listened to her with a growing numbness and then he found out Rin was sentenced to die. He didn’t think before he grabbed the cloak. It didn’t matter that Rin was his soulmate (it mattered a hell of a lot and at some point he’d have a chat about that when he figured it out) but he wasn’t about to let his _friend_ die like that. Not while he could do something to help.

He didn’t get to help because the jail was stupid and Shiemi got to free Rin. Bon shoved his stupid sword at him and ignored the way he looked scared. He growled out a half truth about being upset that Rin hadn’t told them what he was because they were friends and marched off. He didn’t look back to see if Rin was following because some part of him knew he would be.

He found his dad and got that whopper of a reveal about Karura and then he had the not fun moment.

He had to cut his dumb thumb to prove he was Tatsuma's son to Karura. Rin was watching him and he just _knew_ he was going to put the pieces together. There was no way of getting around it. He bit his thumb until he tasted blood and presented it to Karura. He ignored the quiet gasp he heard from Rin and focused on the phoenix in front of him. They were tasked with creating a barrier and hopefully slowing the Impure King down. Rin was quick to offer to protect him and before he could properly prepare himself they were riding Kuro to the largest demon he’d ever seen.

He set up the barrier and tried to ignore the whirling emotions and thoughts in his head. 

“Kyoto tower!” Rin crowed happily and Bon blinked up in tired confusion. 

“What?”

Rin’s tail wagged. “I wanna go to Kyoto Tower! It looks so cool!” 

His hand wobbled against the ground. He had to hold steady. Everything depended on the tiny spot where his finger was touching the ground. He was so damn tired. 

Why was Rin talking like he hadn’t been to Kyoto Tower? Bon knew he had.

“Why?” He muttered.

Rin grinned. "I wanna go with everyone to the top! It'd suck if we couldn't do that."

Bon stared up at the halfling and felt his gut twist. He did _not_ want to go to the tower with Rin and the others. When he went back he wanted it to just be them. He wanted to go as boyfriends. (It was scary to admit that, even to himself.)

Somehow, through the utter exhaustion, he found some energy. “Why are you nerding out about that stupid tower?!” This wasn't the time to talk about any of this. They were about to die because Rin couldn’t unsheathe his sword and the Impure King was lumbering towards them. Breathing was literally killing him right now. He could taste the poison in the air and his face was twitching as the miasma spread.

Rin shrugged and Bon’s eyes weren’t focused enough to notice he looked sad. “I don’t know. It just looks cool.” He muttered something again about how much it would suck if everyone died before they could go and it clicked.

He could only laugh as he agreed to go to the stupid tower. He couldn’t think properly as the exhaustion settled in his bones. He had to stare up at Rin- the blue eyed boy he’d picked temples out with and the friend he’d fought demon’s with - and he had to trust. 

He expected it to be hard but it was like falling asleep. Easy and irresistible. Natural.

He watched Rin head towards the demon and he let the exhaustion take him.

* * *

Bon was still not handling any of it well. He had agreed to Kyoto Tower without thinking it through. He blamed it on his exhausted mind. 

Kyoto Tower was _their_ place. He had only been to it once and it felt weird going with all these other people. He wanted to go with Rin after he had figured out all his feelings. 

So he hung back and didn’t go to the windows. He avoided searching for the temples but he couldn’t help watching Rin excitedly peer down at the buildings below.

It became very real in that moment. Rin was his soulmate, and at some point, Bon had fallen for him. He'd fallen for his boundless energy, his genuine smile, his kind heart, and his devilish looks.

They took the group picture and he tried not to think about the way Rin felt under his hand.

Then they were suddenly back at the school and both kind of ignoring the conversation. Rin clearly didn’t realize he was aware and now the halfling was blushing whenever he got too close.

Too close was just sitting at the same damned table for lunch. His blushes were distracting and they didn't help Bon think.

Unlike Rin, Bon could control his blush and managed to not look like some pining idiot. He was a pining idiot, but he managed to look cool. 

He got that he had messed up. He’d yelled mean things at his _soulmate_ and friend and crush and he’d ignored him when he was going through a lot of shit. He knew better than pretty much anyone else how much Rin had lost to Satan and how much it had hurt. He’d felt a mere echo of that pain and it had knocked him off his feet. He still had the flower on his chest. 

Because he'd messed up, he decided he'd work on repairing the friendship first because he didn’t deserve anything more than that yet. He’d hurt Rin and he needed to prove that he could be trusted. So he was polite and helpful and tried to show he’d stick around.

Trusting became easy for him. Rin was honest, loyal, and kind hearted in a way he shouldn’t be with all the terrible things he’d gone through. He was annoyingly self sacrificing and so damn eager to help. Darn it if every day didn’t seem to bring a new reason for Bon to love him. 

Bon’s plans to take it slow and show he could be depended on promptly changed after a long training session. Shura didn’t hold back and Rin ended up with several cuts. Bon ignored the flashes of pain as he shot his own targets but he could not ignore the flowers that blossomed. 

Marigolds and yellow tulips. Cheerful blooms and vibrant petals that made his heart skip a few beats. He missed the target dramatically and had to exit the room. He had messed up. Marigolds and yellow tulips meaning grief and unrequited love. His soulmate, _his Rin_ , thought his feelings were unreturned. 

He cornered Rin after class and dragged him out to the old dorm. No one hung around it except Rin and Yukio, and Yukio would still be gone for a few hours. 

Rin stood stiffly, his tail curled around his leg and his eyes averted to the side. He was nervously holding his already healed arms. 

“Rin?”

The halfling twitched, peering at him for all of a second before averting his gaze once more. 

“Rin,”

“Sorry.” Rin curled in on himself a little more and Bon wanted to force him straight. He shouldn’t have to curl up. “I didn’t mean to get hit. I, uh, know it’s gotta be annoying.”

“Don’t apologize.” He ducked to the side to get back in Rin’s gaze. “I’m the one that’s sorry.”

Rin frowned. “What?”

“I thought I should take this slow ‘cause-’cause I hurt you.” He fidgeted and tried to think of a better way to word this. He raised his arm and showed the new row of flowers. “But then I saw this.” 

Rin glanced down at it. He didn’t seem to want to look. “Rin, do you know what these are?”

The halfling shook his head. “No.”

He pointed towards the orange flowers. “Marigolds, and these are tulips.” He swallowed, his stomach churning with guilt and anxiety. He had to have read this right. He’d studied flowers and their meanings since he was seven. “Rin, they mean grief and unrequited love.”

Rin straightened and smiled in a way that unnerved Bon because it was _wrong._ His tail rose stiffly and the halfling stepped back a little. “Uh, you gotta be reading that wrong, Suguro.” 

“Rin-”

The halfling was slippery when he wanted to be. “Nah, it’s okay-I just gotta-” Bon managed to latch onto Rin’s arm and hung on like his life depended on it. “Suguro-”

“Rin, wait a damned minute.” He clutched Rin’s arm tighter and stepped towards him. His pulse was pounding in his neck and he had to inhale sharply to relax the scowl on his face. “I know what the flowers are. I’ve been studying them since I was seven.”

Rin flinched. He cast his eyes to the side once more. “You remember?”

Bon’s head drew back in surprise. “Remember? Kyoto Tower?”

Rin nodded. 

“How the hell could I forget?” He pulled Rin closer. “I met you there. A boy who didn’t care about rules because he wanted to see how many towers he could spot.”

Rin glanced up at him in confusion. “But you didn’t want to go.” He made a sweeping gesture with his free hand. “After the Impure King, you didn’t want to go.” He swallowed, seeming suddenly panicked. “And before you always left lavender when you were hurt. I looked it up and it meant loyal but after you found out I'm Satan's kid you stopped getting hurt and when you cut your thumb it was a pink geranium and -” He swallowed.

Bon’s gut twisted even more. Doubt. His stupid flower. Rin had looked it up and he would have seen it meant doubt.

He sighed and shook his head. “I haven’t gotten hurt since then, have I?” Rin didn’t answer. “I… it wasn’t you. I doubted… I was going through some shit and I wasn’t sure what… I don’t doubt you.” He caught Rin’s chin and lifted it up so he could stare in his eyes. They were bright and blue and god, he’d been remembering them for so long… How had he not immediately known them? 

“Rin, I’m kinda crazy about you.” 

Rin’s eyes went comically wide. His mouth popped open but no sound came out. Bon stared for a moment and decided he should probably say some more. 

“I didn’t want to go to Kyoto with the rest of the group. I didn’t want to go to Kyoto Tower until we’d figured this out.” He motioned between them. “Rin, I haven’t been to Kyoto Tower since I met you there.” He laughed wryly. “One of my biggest regrets was not telling you my name the day we met. I couldn’t believe it never occurred to me to ask you for your name.”

Rin almost smiled. “I didn’t realize it was you until I was riding the bus. You were the only person I had touched.” His free hand moved towards his opposite elbow. Bon had panicked that Rin wouldn’t know he was his soulmate and promptly bonked his arm on the rail in hopes it would leave a mark on the blue-eyed boy.

He wanted to push the sleeve back and see what kind of flower had been left behind. 

Rin gazed up at him, he almost looked certain now. “I didn’t know any of that.”

He snorted. “Course not, I forgot to tell you.” He let go of Rin’s arm and took his hand instead. “I’m sorry I made you doubt yourself.”

Rin dropped his gaze and curled in on himself again. “It’ll be nice not to have to pretend I don’t know you’re… sorry.”

“What about?”

Rin didn’t answer. He was holding Bon’s hand but the grip seemed a little too tight. He looked scared. Bon studied him, waiting for the halfling to say something else. He gazed into sad blue eyes and waited until suddenly, he had a horrible thought.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

Rin’s silence was damning. Bon was not about to let that slide. He grabbed Rin’s hand, with his too-sharp nails, and promptly raked them across his bare arm. The halfling’s nails sliced through his skin easily and Rin promptly jerked his hand away.

“Ryuuji!” He squeaked and Bon took a single moment to appreciate the way his name sounded on Rin’s lips before he grabbed the halfling’s hand. He jerked it down and tugged back Rin’s sleeve. A riot of flowers were already appearing in a line up his arm. 

He ran his own fingers along the blossoms and noticed Rin’s tail twitching in his peripherals. “Do you know what these are?”

Rin shook his head no.

Bon tapped the largest flower first. “Sunflower representing a passionate love.” Next the red flowers surrounding the sunflower in a vibrant array, “Zinnias, meaning loyalty.” He dragged his fingers further down to the smaller flowers that extended beyond the zinnias. “And these? They’re forget-me-nots. They’re true love.” He gazed down at Rin’s vibrant eyes and knew his own expression was painfully soft. “That explain it?” He asked. “Kinda crazy about you might be underselling it.”

Rin’s eyes trailed back to his blooming arm. He stroke the skin tentatively as if he needed to feel the flowers to believe them. “Oh,” he murmured softly. “I…”

“May I kiss you?”

Rin’s eyes went wide again. His tail flicked wildly. He opened his mouth and no sound came out. Finally he nodded and squeezed Bon’s hand.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. Slow and reassuring, a promise and a statement. _I’m here._ He promised. _I won’t leave._

They broke apart, arms wrapped around each other, both smiling. Rin pressed closer, warm and happy, fitting perfectly against him. He claimed Rin's lips for another kiss and this one was even better. 

Rin’s tail wound around his arm and he couldn’t quite stop a wince. Rin promptly drew back and gaped at his arm.

“Ryuuji!” He chided. “You’re still bleeding!” 

He promptly found himself being dragged into the old dorm and tended to. He stole several more kisses and he found out that Rin’s eyes turned a shade darker after a lot of kissing. 

* * *

When they went back to Kyoto in the spring the tower was as lame as it had always been, but he got to point out all the temples with Rin. He got to hold his hand again and he had an answer for the question of why there were so many temples. They made plans to start visiting them all.

And this time, Bon knew his soulmate’s name. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 2,000 ish words and it got a way from me. This was my first soulmate au and I've got a few more ideas I want to dabble in. 
> 
> Hanakotoba is the Japanese word for flower language.
> 
> Happy Birthday!


End file.
